twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Zone (Gold Key)
The Gold Key imprint of Western Publishing began to publish the Twilight Zone series in , continuing the title started by Dell. Series information After Western Publishing decided to split from Dell Comics in 1962 and form their own comics line, they acquired a number of titles to be released under the Gold Key imprint. Wikipedia contributors. "Western Publishing." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . The Gold Key version of The Twilight Zone was started in November, 1962. Although it was a continuation of the previous Dell title, the numbering did not continue and so the issue was listed as "No. 1" in the indicia—although the Dell-style numbering system was still used on the cover (i.e. 10016-211).Bob Klein and Mike Tiefenbacher. "The Twilight Zone no 1 (1962 series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . Under Gold Key Comics, the series was printed for 91 issuesGrand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1962 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. before coming to a close in . During the 1970's, Western Publishing was forced to down-size it's publication range and scopeRonin Ro. Tales to Astonish: Jack Kirby, Stan Lee and the American Comic Book Revolution. Bloomsbury, 2004., as were many comics companies such as DC Comics—which went through what has come to be called the DC Implosion.Wikipedia contributors. "DC Implosion." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . The downturn had reduced much of the company's original output but the Gold Key imprint was able to continue printing licensed properties such as The Twilight Zone until , although often with limited output or reprinting previously published stories.Wikipedia contributors. "Gold Key Comics." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . Revival With the Gold Key imprint being discontinued, Western relied mostly on their Whitman publishing imprint, which produced other hobby related material and coloring books and distributed comics for other companies.Wikipedia contributors. "Gold Key Comics." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . In , an attempt at reviving The Twilight Zone series was made under the Whitman logo, even continuing the numbering from the Gold Key imprint. The issue, #92, was published in but instead of printing new stories, it reprinted stories from the first issue of the Golden Key series.Grand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1982 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. And so, in an ironic ending perhaps fitting of The Twilight Zone, the comic series concluded with the same stories it had begun. Notable talent In its 16 years of publication, a number of notable comics talents worked on the seriesGrand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1962 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30., including: * Len Wein, co-creator of the characters Swamp Thing, Nightcrawler, Storm and WolverineWikipedia contributors. "Len Wein," Version: . Retrieved: . * Alex Toth, creator of Space Ghost, Herculoids, and Birdman Wikipedia contributors. "Alex Toth," Version: . Retrieved: . * Walt Simonson, creator of Star Slammers and Thor character, Beta Ray BillWikipedia contributors. "Walt Simonson," Version: . Retrieved: . * George Roussos, Jack Kirby's inker on early issues of Fantastic Four and The Avengers #4, which reintroduced Captain AmericaWikipedia contributors. "George Roussos," Version: . Retrieved: . * Jose Luis García-Lopez, Eisner Award-winner for his art in DC Comics' Twilight''Wikipedia contributors. "Jose Luis Garcia-Lopez," Version: . Retrieved: . * Jack Abel, who inked the introduction of the Wolverine characterWikipedia contributors. "Jack Abel," Version: . Retrieved: ., * Leo Dorfman, who also wrote similar stories for DC Comics' ''Ghosts''Wikipedia contributors. "Gold Key Comics." ''Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: ., * Joe Certa, who designed the Martian Manhunter for DC ComicsWikipedia. "Martian Manhunter," Revision: 2009-04-29. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * Frank Miller, of Batman: The Dark Knight, 300, and Sin City fame, worked for the title as his first professional job in the comics industry.Enjolrasworld.com. "Frank Miller Bibliography," 2009-01-06. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. Series index *The Twilight Zone 01 *The Twilight Zone 02 *The Twilight Zone 03 *The Twilight Zone 04 *The Twilight Zone 05 *The Twilight Zone 06 *The Twilight Zone 07 *The Twilight Zone 08 *The Twilight Zone 09 *The Twilight Zone 10 *The Twilight Zone 11 *The Twilight Zone 12 *The Twilight Zone 13 *The Twilight Zone 14 *The Twilight Zone 15 *The Twilight Zone 16 *The Twilight Zone 17 *The Twilight Zone 18 *The Twilight Zone 19 *The Twilight Zone 20 *The Twilight Zone 21 *The Twilight Zone 22 *The Twilight Zone 23 *The Twilight Zone 24 *The Twilight Zone 25 *The Twilight Zone 26 *The Twilight Zone 27 *The Twilight Zone 28 *The Twilight Zone 29 *The Twilight Zone 30 *The Twilight Zone 31 *The Twilight Zone 32 *The Twilight Zone 33 *The Twilight Zone 34 *The Twilight Zone 35 *The Twilight Zone 36 *The Twilight Zone 37 *The Twilight Zone 38 *The Twilight Zone 39 *The Twilight Zone 40 *The Twilight Zone 41 *The Twilight Zone 42 *The Twilight Zone 43 *The Twilight Zone 44 *The Twilight Zone 45 *The Twilight Zone 46 *The Twilight Zone 47 *The Twilight Zone 48 *The Twilight Zone 49 *The Twilight Zone 50 *The Twilight Zone 51 *The Twilight Zone 52 *The Twilight Zone 53 *The Twilight Zone 54 *The Twilight Zone 55 *The Twilight Zone 56 *The Twilight Zone 57 *The Twilight Zone 58 *The Twilight Zone 59 *The Twilight Zone 60 *The Twilight Zone 61 *The Twilight Zone 62 *The Twilight Zone 63 *The Twilight Zone 64 *The Twilight Zone 65 *The Twilight Zone 66 *The Twilight Zone 67 *The Twilight Zone 68 *The Twilight Zone 69 *The Twilight Zone 70 *The Twilight Zone 71 *The Twilight Zone 72 *The Twilight Zone 73 *The Twilight Zone 74 *The Twilight Zone 75 *The Twilight Zone 76 *The Twilight Zone 77 *The Twilight Zone 78 *The Twilight Zone 79 *The Twilight Zone 80 *The Twilight Zone 81 *The Twilight Zone 82 *The Twilight Zone 83 *The Twilight Zone 84 *The Twilight Zone 85 *The Twilight Zone 86 *The Twilight Zone 87 *The Twilight Zone 88 *The Twilight Zone 89 *The Twilight Zone 90 *The Twilight Zone 91 See also * The Twilight Zone (Dell) * The Twilight Zone (Whitman) Notes and references Notes References * Bob Klein and Mike Tiefenbacher. "The Twilight Zone (1962 series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . External links * The Twilight Zone (1962 series) at the Grand Comics Database Category:Comics